Octagon
by Lunamaria
Summary: Why on earth, I ask you, an octagon? – RoxasOlette


**Kurumii;**

**wow. It's rare I make a oneshot I'm fond of. I think this one is rather cute.. so I hope that you enjoy, **

**Octagon  
**_.BattleAngelKurumi._

eight x. x . x polygonal  
_oct. oh. gon. _

Geometry was never fun, never. It was always: Polygons, Polyhedrons, Quadrilaterals, Lateral Faces, Tangent, Sine, Cosine, and **TRIANGLES**. Triangles were the worse. So what, why did people care if a triangle made 180 degrees? Who cared about legs, bases, or sides? She really didn't want to listen to the teacher speech on about "30-60-90" triangles. Metaphorically speaking, she'd rather jump of the nearest bridge.

- -- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

**where **_is_ the **neareast **_bridge?_

- -- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

However, it had to be cosmos worse for the blonde that ruffled his hair in frustration to the side of her. He couldn't even make a triangle from the red straws that lay before him. His hand sub-consciously rested on the side of his face, working to keep his eyes open. What did he care though? Orette watched in more interest towards him than the constructing of triangles they'd been assigned. She smiled as his head dipped up and down, looking like one of those chlorine ducks that float in pools.

Roxas yawned, and then finally the teacher grabbed his Geometry book, flipped it open and slammed it on his desk. "Work, Roxas!" His eyes flew open and he jumped. Orette laughed and watched him scowl at the leaving teacher. Roxas then looked at the book. "What an idiot. She didn't even turn it into the right chapter." Orette looked over as Roxas mocked the teacher. Roxas smirked and turned to Orette. "This picture looks like you."

Orette lifted an eyebrow and turned to the picture. "An octagon?" she laughed out. "I look like an octagon?" Roxas smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you're too weird to be a square. You're just too different… like… like an octagon." His reference to her as an octagon made her smile more than she'd realized. She laughed. "You're so weird, Roxas." Roxas laughed and ruffled her hair with his hand.

- -- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

Oc**ta**g_o_n?

- -- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

"Now, back to geometry Roxas," Orette pointed. He frowned and went to work. Orette went back to her own straw triangles. Every time Orette tried to peek over Roxas would hide his triangles from her and stick his tongue out at her. _Idiot_... she thought. His triangles were probably so bad he wouldn't even dare to show her. Orette smiled to herself again, and just watched him for a moment longer. She laughed to herself. He was her comic releif, ultimately. He was obviously more though, than comic relief. He was a little more than that.. or rather... a lot more.

She grabbed her own straws and twisties and began experimenting with side-angle- side, side-angle-angle, and angle-angle-angle as she was instructed. She twisted the sides around until she composed relatively good lookig triangles. However..

- -- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

**T_r_i**ang**les** only kee**p** y_o_u en_t__ert_ained f**o**r _s_**o**_l_**o**_ng_

- -- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

Orette looked to the clock, bored out of her mind already, more infatuated with Roxas than the straws. Infatuation, was really the case here.. her infatuation with the blonde that sat beside her. Infatuation. Infatuation.. more than so. Five minutes till class was over. Great, then sweet freedom. However, she'd lose her entertainment watching Roxas trying to formulte SAS, SSA, AAA... let alone a regular triangle.

The teacher eyed the classroom from the front of the class. She seemed a bit annoyed from the lack of brains and participation.. Still, she spoke above the chattering students. " All right. Stick you triangles on the poster." There was a large white poster taped on the wall, to tape the triangles on. Orette stood and grabbed her triangles, and taped them on. The other students did as they were told as well, following suit.

_Thank the heavens_, the long five minutes soon came to a closing.Orette heard the rusty call of the school bell fly out the intercom. _Thank god_.  
Orette grabbed her bag and was headed for the door. Roxas was left behind, to talk to the teacher.

"Roxas!" Orette heard the teacher stressfully yell his name, rubbing her temples. "You were _supposed_ to make triangles!" She scolded and a sigh follwed.

Orette laughed when she heard. _Comic releif_. He even gave her great relief after class.

She awaited to hear his reply. and there was a pause, and it came out."But—_I like octagons better_." Orette registered what he said. her eyes opened up and she turned her head back to gaze upon the poster.. She was smiling..

- -- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

**M**or**e**_than_ s_h**e**_'d realiz**ed**

- -- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

In the middle of the poster laid an ocatagon.

- -- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

O**C**T**A****G**ON

- -- - -- -- - --- - - - -- -

**Thoughts**;  
ah short fic. yeah, yeah. I know. but I like it. ah. guess what? The inspriation came from a real incident. In my geometry class when we were working on SAS, etc. My friend Joe kept making Octagons and taping them on the papers and My Geometry teacher, Ms.Lane kept taking them down and laughing.. so that was my inspiration. Joe is a nut case..

D e d i c a t e d T o ;  
_**Joe**.  
well, inspiration came from you.  
You're one of the funniest I know.  
Let's play some baskeeeet- - ba-aaaaa-aaall  
Inside joke. _


End file.
